Similar but Different
by Deadpurple7
Summary: Hell yeah this is a Jelsa, if you don't like that it is then read something else. Read to find out because I'm too lazy to explain
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of a long Winter the white landscape had turned bright green. All the children laughed, played, and ran around. A shadow flew across and landed on a branch of a tree.

"Well that was fun guys but guess its my time to go." he looked to the sky, "Ok wind take me to the snowing mountain."

The wind howled and away he flew but it didnt startle him, for he was the spirit of winter, bringer of Fun and Protector of children, well otherwise Jack Frost. He landed on a small mountain that still had some snow.

"Alright now where to start." Jack took a small breath and blew some frost onto the slowly melting snow. "I'll just keep it cold here for just a little while longer."

He then saw a black mist like dust pass around it, it then went away from it, being curious as he is Jack Frost decided to follow it. It hid in the mountains, it seemed to be waiting for something. Jack then finally caught up to it.

"What are you doing little guy?" Jack asked

The creature then hissed at him and sprung for an attack, Jack was suprised by this creature could see and hear him, he then dodged his hits. A laugh was then heard, a girly silly one, the creature then knocked down Jack and hid once again. Jack felt dizzy but stayed up. He saw the creature about to attack a group of three people with a reindeer. The reindeer then made a commotion, the creature then tried to Attack the blonde haired guy, but the reindeer guarded him. The other two girls fell back, one of the girls hood fell off and reveailed her braided orange hair. She then picked up some snow and fashioned it into a ball and hit the creature. The creature then looked at her and began to multiply.

The blonde guy then shouted to her "Anna get down!" he then tried to stop the other one but was hit.

Anna then looked to the other girl with her hood still on. "Go! there after you! Find the others!"

Jack then jumped to help he was about to freeze the creatures when the hooded girl the suddenly threw her hands toward the creatures. Ice flew out from her hands and froze of of the creatures while the other one got away. Jack was beyond stunned.

Anna then looked at the frozen creature "Elsa you did it!" she said with glee.

The girl then put down her hood, her hair was braided and platinum blonde, "The other one got away though."

The moment Jack laid eyes on her she stunned him, not only wih the suprise that she to had Ice powers, but he found her so..."Beautiful..." he whispered.

Elsa then looked around, "Anna stay close I think I heard something." the shard she had then started to glow.

"We must be getting close" Anna then looked over and saw Sven the reindeer carrying The guy. "Is Kristoff alright?"

"I'll be fine, we better get going..." he muttered. It was obvious he was in pain.

Elsa was still looking around trying to listen, but all she heard was the wind.

Anna then came to her side, she put her hand on her shoulder, "Its gonna be alright Elsa. Come on we should go. Its getting freezing" she said while catching up with the others.

Jack Frost then flew by Elsa and looked at her, she didnt see him. Elsa felt a chill go down her spine but paid no attention to it.

Elsa then took a deep breath, "The cold never bothered me anyway..."

"What did you say?" Jack asked, but she did not reply. "Oh... you cant hear me. I guess it was my imagination."

Elsa then caught up with the group and headed for the castle. She seemed deep in thought. She held her hands to herself. Jack looked as she walk away he had this odd feeling inside. But he ignored it and flew away. The group was close, Elsa was still in thought.

Anna fiddled with her hands, "So... Elsa" she said very friendly, "You dont seem like yourself, well its not bad, um but it doesnt seem good, but um..."

"I'm fine Anna" Elsa smiled. "I'm still not use to being able to use my powers is all."

"Oh Elsa dont worry, I believe in you." Anna said wit such sweetness a sister could be for another. "If it wasnt for you we would have never found the shard."

"Anna I wish I could be as Optimistic." Elsa then heard something. She looked around again but saw nothing.

"There it is!" Anna exclaimed

The castle stood tall and heavily guarded, as before they asked who it was then let he group in. A nurse then came to Kristoff's aid.

Anna looked at Elsa, "Im gonna see if there gonna need my help with Kristoff. Are you going to be alright Elsa?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes Anna, go ahead. I'll see you around?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Duh" the two then giggled. "See if they have any chocolate ok?"

"Of course" Elsa replied. She then felt the same chill again.

It was Jack Frost, he stood by her again. "I know you cant see me, but I know you heard me. Can you hear me now?"

Elsa then looked around, "Something has changed..." Elsa then went to the main castle room, Jack followed. Elsa then saw a guard, "I have it."

"Have what?" Jack said as he casually leaned on the wall. "Well besides ice powers, dont get me wrong dollface mine are perfected." he said with such cockiness.

Elsa then went inside the castle and met a firery red head.

"Hello Merida, you dont loo so well..." Elsa looked her in the eye so not to offend Merida by staring at her brusies.

Merida sighed, "We fought hard, the shadow dust creatures were too great..."

Elsa looked at a maid and signaled her over to Merida, "You need rest"

Merida became reistent, "No I got to fight!" she pushed the maid, then guards escorted her to her rom, "Hands off ya walking napkin!"

"You are obviously not a proper princess" Jack commited, he then noticed Elsa looking his way.

A maid then went to Elsa's side, "Your majesty.."

"I'm sorry about Merida, please just be patient with her." Elsa said nicely.

Jack stood by the maid, "Yeah and try not to get kicked" he then chuckled a bit.

Elsa was still looking at Jack's way. The maid then went and did as Elsa asked.

Jack looked into her eyes he saw her bright eyes and smirked, "You cant see me."

Elsa then replied, "But I can hear you..."

"What..." Jack couldnt help but blush. For the first time in forever he felt his cheeks warm and rosy.

Elsa then shook her head hoping it would clear it from what seemed to be hallucinations. She went to the table to eat with her sister. She still was in deep thought, but didnt say a word. Jack then went to the window, he looked back at Elsa then flew out and away. Elsa went into a room with a servent they put some of her items on her bed and left. Elsa then sat on her bed and looked out te window, it was a hot summers night. She then fell asleep and dreamed of the voice

Elsa was looking at herself. "Something has changed with me…" she looked at her hand. She rubbed her fingers, the ice didn't show, "Something is not the same" she then went to the window. She opened the window. The wind breezed in, she concentrated to the sound of the wind.

Anna then walked in, she went to her closet, "Hey Elsa can I wear this?" she came out with a puffy dress.

Elsa smiled and covered her mouth as she laughed. "Whatever you want Anna, be careful not to trip though."

Anna danced around and spun, "Wha-" she then fell and bumped her head.

Elsa then helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Anna's face was rosy from embarrassment. "Yeah I'm ok, can you freeze me up something? I feel a bump coming."

Elsa then looked at her hands, "I don't know Anna."

Anna noticed Elsa's worriness. "Listen Elsa, I'm here for you, is there something wrong."

Elsa then flicked her hand and a handkerchief appeared, "Here." She handed it to her younger sister.

Anna put it on her bump, the cool sensation helped. "Elsa I wish you would leave your room, you havent been out since we arrived.

"Anna please I dont want to hurt anyone." Elsa looked out the window.

Anna leaned on the wall fiddling with her hair, "Elsa I thought you were past this, whats holding you back?"

Elsa looked at her sister and saw how sincere she was, the painful memory of when she struck her when they were children replayed in her mind. "Fear..."

Meanwhile Jack decided to go to North's workshop. He sat and he observed the yetis at work. Her face haunted his mind. He looked at his hands and made a small snowflake, it swirled in his hand as he went deeper and deeper in thought.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" North asked as he saw the boy in thought.

"I don't know who else to talk to." Jack then made the snowflake disappear.

He then explained how he was doing his usual mischief when he then spotted the creature; North became intrigued by his description of the creature and its power.

"What I don't understand, is how it saw you." North thought for a moment.

"Well I don't think that's the problem really" Jack set his staff aside.

North then looked at him. "No Jack, we as guardians see what ordinary things cannot. Children with wonder, imagination can see when they believe"

"I don't understand how children can see me but others cant." Jack crossed his arms.

"Sounds to me you want to be seen by someone." North raised an eyebrow. "Tell me who it is."

"It's no one" Jack said as he walked around.

"Jack…" He said with a smirk, "I can feel it in my belly." He grabbed his gut.

Jack sighed and smiled, "Well… she"

North's eyes widened "A girl?!"

Jack sighed again, "But she can hear me though."

"Are you sure Jack?" North became very interested.

"Positive, she even told me. So then…" Jack scuffed himself to the window.

"You flew here…" North crossed his arms, "Jack, why don't you speak to this girl?"

"The thing is North is that she isn't just a girl." Jack then had the same snowflake in his hand levitating.

"Oh?" North commented.

"She's a Queen… Elsa" He said with some heartfelt.

"I know who she is, the snow queen." North then looked Jack in the eyes, "Go to her Jack, there must be a reason why she can hear you. Maybe if you get her to believe, then she may see you."

"Well isn't hearing me enough to make her believe?" Jack crossed his arms.

North raised an eyebrow and stroke his beard, "Jack... if it was enough would I be talking to you now?"

Jack felt his cheeks becoming rosy. "I'm outta here" he lept out the window ad headed off.

North laughed softly, "He can fly away but the belly knows" he patted his belly.

Back at the castle Elsa was having trouble with her powers, Anna could tell, Elsa then felt herself getting cold, she then started to leave. Anna then caught up with her "Elsa what's wrong?"

"Anna I have to go" Elsa then rushed out into the courtyard and sat by a well, she felt her fear grow, Jack Frost watched her from nearby.

"Hey" he said as he sat by her.

"I saw you, a glimpse." Elsa looked at the empty spot near her. "In a dream I once had...What do you want with me?"

Jack thought for a moment, "You have powers just like me"

"You have ice powers?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I've been this way forever, how did you get yours?" Jack smiled.

Elsa thought of her life, "I was born this way… Why can't I see you?"

"It's because you don't believe" Jack muttered, "My name is Jack Frost. I don't know why but there's something about you…"

"Oh no there is nothing I can do to help the war, it must be why you're here. I'm barely getting use to my powers, and I don't want to risk anyone's safety." Elsa stood up and began to walk away.

"Please don't go" Jack grabbed her hand, an instant spark of ice formed.

Elsa saw his face, "I can see you." She quickly let go of his hand, he then disappeared.

Jack thought. "Elsa, I want to help you discover your potential. I think it's what I need to do."

Elsa then thought and formed a snowflake from her hand, Jack then put his hand over hers and a different snowflake formed, then both snowflakes combined and turned into a bigger beautifully sparkling snowflake. Jack looked into Elsa's eyes and saw her wonder as she looked at their combined power. he then fully appeared before her, in the darkness a creature watched them, it then ran away into more darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him and still couldnt believe her eyes. Was it a dream? Elsa didnt know, she hoped that she didnt go crazy and started to hallucinate.

"Are you alright?" Jack observed her.

Elsa then exited the room abrubtly. "I'm hallucinating..." she went into her quarters and closed the door. she let down her hair and heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa is something wrong?" Anna said with a calm voice.

Elsa slightly hesitated, "Dont worry Anna I'm just t-tired, yeah reall tired."

Anna scratched her head, "Elsa its only 7" Elsa sighed and thought "Well it has been a big day... ok Elsa goodnight."

Elsa's face became quizical, "Cant believed that worked."

Jack sat at her window, "Neither can I"

Elsa jumped and had goosebumps crawling over her skin, "What the-!"

Jack flew in her room from the window, "Woah sorry uh... Elsa is it? thats a... pretty name."

"What are you doing in my room?" Elsa held her hands together since she was a little scared.

"Im sorry I didn mean to scare you" Jack sat on a chair.

"Who are you, did you send that beast after us?" Elsa held her hands out in defense, "I'm warning you"

Jack stood up, "Are you kidding me, Im Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa didnt sound convinced, "Alright who told you?"

"Tell me what?" Jack grabbed his staff.

"Get out of my room" She grabbed his staff and walked toward the door.

"Give it back!" Jack stood up. "Please Elsa."

Elsa held it behind her back, "Listen, stop playing games and tell me who you are. And how you got in here."

"Ok I really am Jack frost, I followed that creature and found you, and"

"You sent the creature!" Elsa flicked her hand and a shrd flew toward Jack but missing him, That was a warning, get out!"

Jack saw a tiny tear on his jacket, "Will you let me finish?" he couldnt help ut notice how pretty she was, he shook off the thought... "Anyway I was going to help but then I saw you use your powers."

"When I was a little girl I had to stay in my room, I was always scared" she looked out the window, "So when i would be left alone I read this..." she went through her bag and took out a small blue book with a snowflake on it.

Jack stood by her as she handed him the book. "This?" Elsa nodded her head, "The spirit of Winter." he read.

She set down his staff by the window and sat on her bed, "its a collection of poems my mother use to read to me... before the accident." she looked at him, "Ever since then I always dreamed of someone who would help me discover my powers and help me control them, someone like Jack Frost."

Jack smiled, "That's me."

"Well I know I know I met him once. And if you really are him, then you will remember." She looked at the door then the window, then her bed. "Goodnight, when I wake up this silly dream will end..."

All the while the dark creature then appeared in a far off forest, it ran and looked behind to make sure none followed. it then went into a hole, dep and dark it was. It then bowed down to a ghastly man.

"Oh you're here, so did you frghten her? give her nightmares." the man spoke. "Where is the other?"

The creature then spoe through telekenisis, "Master I was unable to enter her dreams, I did frighten her and her companion, but then it was interfered..."

"What!" the man slammed his fist on a table nearby, "I was under the impression that you two idiots could handle it!"

The creature growled. "I wont fail again, I just wasn't prepared for Jack Frost."

"Did you say Jack Frost?" The man laughed maniaclly, "Oh so he's getting involved in this? Oh things just got simpler!"

The creature stopped bowing down, "Simpler?"

"Yes, much simpler..." he looked at his scroll that showed a painting of Elsa surrounded by fear. "What I was before was just a bad dream, but now... the 'Boogyman' is a nightmare come true..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack flew up into the air and overlooked the land.

Elsa then called out, "Can you see anything Jack?"

Jack looked and saw a mountain then flew down to Elsa, "There's a perfect mountain to practice on. It's far but if we fly it would save us a huge amount of time."

"Fly?" Elsa's expression became worried, "I can't fly."

"Come on, it's easy" Jack floated around her.

"Wouldn't I need Pixie dust?" Elsa looked at the distance Jack was above the ground.

"Well 'most' people do, come on I'll carry you." Jack then tried to lift her.

Elsa then pushed him away and turned away from him, Jack then realized she was probably not ready. He then walked in front of her and tried to look at her. She kept looking at the ground. Jack scratched the back of his head and thought, he then slightly jumped excited like.

"I know!... Try this…" he then blew a snowball in his hand. He then tossed it and it hit a guard.

The guard then looked over to Elsa, "Hey!" he then wiped the snow off his uniform and laughed.

Elsa then looked at Jack, "That wasn't nice"

"Look at him though" He pointed at the man; the man was happily at his post. "Wow someone should paint that picture before he stops smiling. This probably wont happen till another thousand years."

Elsa laughed and covered her smile, "Alright, you provoke fun in others. So how did you do that?"

Jack then continued to teach her. He then felt something odd as if someone was watching them.

Elsa looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Jack then shook the feeling, "It's nothing Elsa, now try again."

Elsa then concentrated and gracefully moves her arms and a small snow mist formed. It sparkled then made a shape of a snowman. She then tried to change the shape and it collapsed, "I can't." She said with disappointment.

"Elsa relax, there is a thing called focusing too much." Jack then picked the snow that fell on the grass. "You're really good though. In fact I think better than me."

Elsa then smiled, "I knew that" she then giggled.

Jack then threw a snowball at her, "Alright doll face, don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Oh yeah?" she then blew a snowball and tossed it in her hand. "I like the view from up front."

Jack then swished his staff and a pile of snowballs formed near him. "Oh well your highness, please don't make the mistake of challenging me to a snowball fight."

Elsa then gracefully moved her hand and a bigger pile of snow balls, "You bet doll face"

The two then had a free for all. Snow balls flew everywhere. Everyone was enjoying themselves, children began to join in along with Anna. Jack saw the fun and free feelings they all had. But then a shadow then pushed Elsa's shadow causing her to fall, as she fell, Elsa's hands let out a small mist that grew. The other children ducked, Jack quickly flew and caught it, he then turned it into a cloud and it snowed slightly then disappeared, Elsa ran up to her room and shut the doors then locking them. Anna then went to the door.

"Elsa?" Anna continued to knock, "Elsa come on I thought we were past all this."

Elsa lay on her bed burying her face into a pillow. "Anna please I just want some time to myself."

Jack flew to her window he watched as she just lied there tears filling her pillow.

"Just let me in Elsa" Anna pleaded.

"Come on Elsa let her in." Jack muttered to himself as he watched.

"Elsa I'm not leaving till you open up" Anna stated, suddenly the door opened. "Oh wow I wasn't expecting this to happen, you know our whole history and closed doors."

Elsa hugged her sister, "I was scared Anna, I didn't want to hurt anyone like I hurt you. And everyone watching..."

Anna brought her sister to her bed and they both sat, "Elsa what you need is help with your powers"

Elsa thought of Jack, "I do have help."

Anna then became confused, "Wait, What?" she then looked at Elsa and saw her sad face fade away as a small smile came. "Who is it?"

Elsa then looked at her sister "Jack Frost." At the window Jack slowly opened the window and crept in he tried his absolute best to not be noticed.

"Jack Frost?" Anna laughed a bit, "Really Elsa"

Elsa laughed with her. "Really Anna, he's cocky, full of himself. And yet he is so knowledgeable" Elsa's smile grew, "He's funny, creative, and so helpful… so sweet."

Anna then crossed her arms, "Well Elsa this may be serious." She then got up frantically around the room and got the brush and hit Elsa's knee with it like a doctor would.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa giggled at how silly Anna looked. Jack then smiled as he sat in the corner.

"Checking your symptoms of course" she continued playing doctor with Elsa.

Jack then went back to the window. "She's fine" he reassured himself, the window was opened but the girls paid no attention, Jack then looked back before he left.

"I have the diagnosis" Anna said in a deep voice, "What is it doctor? Anna then said in a girly voice." She saw Elsa laughing, "Are you ready patient?" Anna said again in the deep voice.

"Maybe I'll stay for just this part." Jack thought as he looked at the happy sisters.

"Ok doctor, I think I can handle it." Elsa replied.

Anna then stood straight, "I declare the diagnosis of Queen Elsa is simply that she is!"

"Is?" Elsa asked.

Anna's eyebrow was raised and a smirk grew on her face. "…Is in love."

Jack immediately blushed and fell off the windowsill; he then was caught by the wind. Elsa blushed as well; she then went to the window and saw some frost left on the windowsill.

Anna then sat back on the bed. "No need to thank me Elsa. I do have to warn you about the side effects." She used her fingers to count, "You most likely will experience swooning, sighing, bubbliness, bashfulness, well the list goes on. But an obvious side effect is" she then stood by her sister and whispered in her ear, "Blushing." Anna then poked her cheek and went out of her room.

Elsa looked out the window and thought about him, she then looked at the big distance the ground outside was to her room window. She then looked to the horizon and saw how beautiful the sunset was. Jack then flew in front of her, he did some turns and flips through the air then landed at her window.

Elsa was hiding her bashfulness from the situation earlier, "I thought you flew off."

Jack thought for a moment also trying to hide his bashfulness, "I uh… did, but then I saw how you were looking at the sky, so now I'm here." He held out his hand, "Come on Elsa"

"Jack I told you, I can't fly." Elsa looked at how high they were.

"Elsa" He held her hand, "Trust me, everyone deserves a chance to fly."

Elsa blushed as their hands touched, for them both having ice powers, their hands were warm to touch. She looked in his eyes, they were so sincere. "Alright Jack but just for a bit." She slowly felt him lifting her she then felt her feet still on the windowsill.

Jack looked at how she took a deep breath she then stepped down, she was scared. "Don't let fear control you Elsa." He looked at the sun, it went lower and lower.

"I just can't Jack…" Elsa looked away.

"Close your eyes Elsa." Jack then picked her up and floated her back to the windowsill.

"Jack put me down." Elsa said as he set her on the windowsill again. "You are a persistent one Frost." She crossed her arms.

"Elsa jump, I'll catch you." Jack said flirtatiously. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Come on Elsa… Let it go." He then smirked.

"Ha, ha" Elsa replied as she saw the sincere in his eyes. "Why do you want me to close my eyes?"

"I know it sounds weird, it's weird to explain. Trust me though when you do, the feeling that will come after though is worth it." Jack then floated by the windowsill with his arms open.

"So close my eyes and leap?" Elsa looked at the height again. She then became hesitant.

"No Elsa don't look down" He moved and pointed to the horizon, "Look at that the sun is almost gone, now look higher Elsa, can you see the stars?" Jack looked at the stars himself.

Elsa did as he said. "I can see it… it's beautiful Jack."

"Flying doesn't only take you places, it lets you see a whole new view. What can hold you down can't stop you, and it's making sure the things that did hold you down once…wont anymore, it's literally defying gravity." Jack then saw Elsa closing her eyes.

She spread open her arms like a bird would. She took a deep breath; "I think I'll try defying gravity…" she then leapt off and started to fall.

Jack quickly grabbed her waist from behind her before she hit the ground and shot up into the sky, Elsa felt a strong tickle in her stomach from the force. Jack then flew toward the horizon. He then used the wind to balance her. Suddenly Elsa started to sparkle, her eyes still closed. Jack watched as her plain dress then transformed into the magical Ice one, the cape a little longer but just as beautiful. Jack felt his heart sink into his chest then rise up. He once again felt the warmness in his cheeks.

"Elsa?" He smirked, "You can open your eyes now." He slightly chuckled.

Elsa then did so and saw how the stars glistened. "I'm flying!" she exclaimed with glee. She then saw how Jack held her; she blushed and then looked at all the sights. "Wait, Jack."

"What's wrong Elsa?" Jack then moved his hands to her arms just to make sure she was comfortable.

"Where are we going?" Elsa looked at him.

He had a smirk on his face "Look ahead."

The mountain he spoke of earlier stood tall, Jack then landed near the top and gently set Elsa down. She then spun and slightly danced, she obviously loved the feeling, she then thrusted her hands and beautiful snow mist came out and froze the part of the mountain where they stood. Jack then joined her, the two made snow and frolicked in it, they made snow angels and once again had a snowball fight. Once again the dark creature watched from afar, he then immidietly went to his master.

"What!" He threw books at the creature. "You men to tell me that you just watched!?"

The creature growled, "Master.. I"

"Silence! Do I have to go over this again?" he showed the same scroll with Elsa, "She is the only thing that can make my plans work or fail."

"Master I cant do this on my own, the boy has too much influence on her."

Pitch looked back at the creature, "And who's fault is that? Besides I cant create more my powers are much too weak to even infiltrate a nightmare."

"Perhaps too weak for her dreams, but what about the children's?"

Pitch then pet him and looked out into the night, "Well it isnt a bad idea, but might as well start somewhere."


End file.
